


Gosh darn it (Drabbles and Prompts) I

by Lana_Dune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging Dean Winchester, Cock Slut, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Humiliation, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Dune/pseuds/Lana_Dune
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles from various fandoms. I will be updating the tags as I add new chapters.Michael/Dean: 1





	Gosh darn it (Drabbles and Prompts) I

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK."

"Awww" Michael cooed, "you are so cute with your ass up, screaming all prettily for me."

He gave a hard punishing thrust so all Dean could feel and focus on was his thick cock.

"Are you gonna whimper and beg sweetly for my cock too?" He said in a condescending voice.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to ignore Michael as best as he could, but the fucking bastard kept up his thrusting.he wanted to whimper a cry as he brutally assaulted his sweet spot. He managed to keep them all inside though and just pray that Michael would touch his cock instead of teasing him.

Michael startled to a halt. He rubbed Dean's back when he started to whimper. Dean tried to turn his head and look at Michael in confusion, but a firm hand pushed his head back into the pillows.

"Beg for my cock," Michael demanded.

Dean's body immediately froze and his breathing halted. 'Beg? I don't fucking beg. I'm not some fucking dog.' Dean thought angrily.

"No." He stated.

"No? Either you beg or I pull my cock out of your pretty hole and finish on you. And I will, leave you where you are, hard and dripping." Michael firmly spoke, keeping his hand on Dean's neck.

"I don't wanna," Dean whined. "just fuck me already."

"First of all, you don't fucking order me around you fucking brat. Secondly, I don't care if you want to. It was a command not a choice." Michael spat out, not moving an inch.

The only response of recognition was Dean's small whine and hiding his face in the pillow.

"Do I have to?" He whispered.

"No, you can either safeword if you need to or you will lay there all night with your cock all hard and me playing with it on whim." Michael responded.

"Fine." Dean spat.

The two of them sat in silence for a couple minutes while Dean was trying to muster up the courage to do it.

"Dean." Michael spoke finally.

"I know, I know." Dean said exasperated. "Can I please have your cock, Michael?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Is that what you call me while we are like this? Try again." Michael pulled Dean's head back bh the hair, out of the pillow. It forced him to arch his back.

"Can I please have your cock, Sir!" He yelped out.

"Try again, but do it fucking better." Michael growled.

"Please let me have your cock, Sir. It feels so good and I just wanna be fucked so good. Pretty please Sir, I can be a good boy." Dean spoke rapidly, trying to get it all out so Michael would let go of his hair.

Michael laughed heartedly and released him. He began fucking him earnestly once again.

"You can be such a good boy when you want to be"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my story! I know this is short but I have never written smutty fanfic before and I wanted to test the waters. All constructive criticism and prompts are welcome!


End file.
